Feelings Are Weird
by HolyItsAnubis
Summary: What happens when you have a small group of Demon Slayers together, and let them stay at the Butterfly Estate for some well deserved rest? Well, normally the same thing goes as always, some Shenanigans of teens, and such. But, today was different, weird emotions formed from unknown reasons, or perhaps they were always there.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

* * *

What happens when you have a small group of Demon Slayers together, and let them stay at the Butterfly Estate for some well deserved rest? Well, normally the same thing goes as always, some Shenanigans of teens, and such. But, today was different, weird emotions formed from unknown reasons, or perhaps they were always been there. If that being the case, Inosuke didn't understand what this new feeling was in the slightest.

* * *

Chapter 1

Down at the Butterfly Estate, there was some on goings as one would think out of the small group of what you could call clowns, they had just gotten done with a mission with a group of lower class Demons from a village nearby. Though, there was a lot of them swarming around, so it made fighting a bit harder over , they all managed to get out of there, with some gashes and bruises! Which is new, since normally someone comes out of this with a broken bone or two! While everyone was resting in their respective beds, Nezuko was gently clawing at her brother's bed, almost in a worried dog manner as her big pink eyes stare over at his light crimson ones. Tanjiro would smile at this action, reaching a hand out to pet through her locks softly, making sure she knew that this was a reward for fighting so well that night. "Nezuko, you did so good, I'm proud of you, everyone was safe." His tone soft, since that's the tone he normally spoke with in general. As Nezuko made a small grunt noise, moving her head a bit more into the hand, the wholesome interaction didn't last very long as the door was slammed open. There stood Inosuke covered in bandages around his stomach, and chest from where he got slashed at. The boar mask on his head, the cold dead blue eyes staring at the pair of siblings, and even over to the left spotting Zenitsu watching Nezuko, probably._ 'What a weirdo.'_ Was all the feral boy could think before making his way over to the rest, apparently he needed different treatment due to how deep his wounds were, but nothing too serious. Quickly, he would launch himself to Tanjiro's bed, and land right on his own chest at the end of it. Is body bends forward, letting his legs hang over his head, it looked rather uncomfortable to say the least. But, not for Inosuke, no, it felt like nothing at all. However, the other's could not say the same, while the demon girl looked on rather blank as normal, Zenitsu started freaking out from how someone could even bend like that, and worse with wounds. "HOW ARE YOU EVEN DOING THAT!? YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO BEND-YOU MONSTROUS BOAR! EVEN WITH WOUNDS!"

He yelled, pointing at the other, as he would find himself tearing up from just emotions alone. That's when a hand rose, and would be placed on the other's snout, giving a squeeze as Tanjiro stares down with a worried look over his face. "Inosuke, you shouldn't do that sorta stuff, you know it's not good for your wounds. You're still hurt you know." That kind, and gentle tone caused a spark in Hashibira, as always. Quickly, he sits up, placing his hands on his thighs as he would find a blow up right away, raising his arms up waving them around. "I'M FINE! I CAN BEND TOTALLY FINE, NOTHING EVEN RIPPED, LOOK SEE!?" He would try to go pat at his stomach, but Tanjiro quickly catches his hand, applying some pressure so he couldn't move it as much. "Don't do that! You shouldn't be messing with your wounds, it does you no good, but cause more pain!" He states yelling back. Zenitsu held his hands up to his ears, not able to understand how they both could be so loud like this, and consider it normal. "OI, OI, YOU GOT A PROBLEM TANKORO!?" "It's TanJIRO!" Raising his voice a bit, and would catch the boar teens other hand since it was going to the same place, now holding his arms above his head. This was very childish, but what else did he expect from Inosuke? Meanwhile, in the brain said Inosuke, he would become dead silent. Only letting their breathing become the only sound in the room, under the mask, the green orbs stared intensely at the other, almost in thought about what he should do next. However, he grunts a bit from the wounds, and moving around to much and goes limp on the spot. "GAHH! HE PASSED OUT!?" The blond yells clinging to the blankets under him, Nezuko makes a confused humming noise as she tilted her head to the side watching. All the while, Tanjiro loosens his grip a bit, and his eyes soften. "Don't tell me...you haven't slept at all, have you? Since getting back here, you've been awake.." He mutters, even though the other two would be able to hear him, that didn't really matter. Now being focused on the knocked out boy.

"Mmnnh.." For what seemed like hours of being out, Inosuke had begun to stir and wake finally. His body felt horribly heavy at the moment of awakening, not really able to adjust as fast as he normally could have. Though, something was off, that being the boar mask, no longer hiding away his face. The soft black locks, that faded into blue would curl around his oddly soft face. His eyes flutter a bit more, taking a second to take his surroundings. "Ah, you're finally up, I figured you would eventually." That kind voice rings into his ears, causing a small surge of energy, he would get up quickly, and hunch over in his spot. A wild look crosses his face as he would stare at Tanjiro who was across the room from him. "Tsk, bastard, you put me here didn't you!? What kinda plan was this to let my guard down!?" However, he was met with a small chuckle, causing him to choke out a growl and his eye twitches. "What's so funny? You really want to fight, eh?" Though, that oddly drained feeling took him over, and would hold onto his head when trying to get up. Even before that, Kamado would move over to Inosuke holding a bowl of water, with fresh bandages. A small smile on his face, though his eyes also held worry in them. "You shouldn't move so much, here let me-" The wild slayer would make a noise scooting away fast, and would jump onto his feet. Now wearing a yakata, who had time to undress him!? Ghh, he snarls moving to grab the wall, and try climbing that to escape the torment of being patched up. But, that didn't last long as the back of the yakata was grabbed and tugged back with a strong force that could only belong to a certain male. "Why are you so damn president!? This is stupid, I'm fine-!" "Inosuke, please let me heal you! I promise it won't take long!" After that, it went into this weird silence, the dark haired teen looks over his shoulder with an unreadable expression for once before puffing his cheeks out huffing."...Fine! But, just because you being my underling, and being so worried.." Voice trailing off for a pretty good reason, this always felt weird to get this sorta treatment from people, he's still not used to it.

Inosuke was now rested on his knees, and would stare at Tanjiro for a second, he felt no shame when slipping the clothing off of his shoulders, slowly sliding it down his form so the top half would pool around just above his waist. Showing off his upper half completely now, the look he gave was almost grumpy, uninterested. However, the red head was giving a beaming smile over his face, placing the bowl down next to him as a rag was held. "See? This isn't so bad." Now reaching his hand out to start wiping at the blood, taking his time gently dabbing at the marks, cleaning off the dried blood, and making sure everything was okay. "Does it hurt still? I think they put ointment on you before, but I didn't know if it's still in effect or if you need more." Even though the words, and voice came out of Tanjiro's mouth, Inosuke couldn't hear anything, finding himself too distracted by the other's kind features, the red eyes, how they held different colors in them yet managed to keep this fire tone in them. Though, he'd never admit he could feel it, but the kindness and purity could be felt from the male in front of him. Causing his chest to do something weird, to tighten, as his stomach was in small knots. The rag making contact should have stung, but it seems the ointment given did the charm. Not his concern though, because now his mind was cloudy with different, new thoughts. Thinking back when Tanjiro would smile at him, obviously any other time it would piss him off, make him angry. Not this time, it was doing something weird to his body, now causing a small tinge of pink to start dusting over his face. Just thinking about how the other would help him, be kind even though he didn't deserve it. Inosuke was getting annoyed, it made him angry, more of not understanding what this feeling even meant! Why did it make him feel all hot, and sick without actually catching a fever. The hand on his shoulder was about all that knocked him out of his weird state of mind.

"Huh?" Green eyes met red, as Tanjiro would tilt his head a bit. "You're getting all flushed, and you smell different. Is everything alright?" Moving himself a bit closer to try to decipher what the smell might actually be, to pinpoint what he was getting. Past the Earthy tone, mixed with spice, there was a hint of sweet thrown into the mix. But, one with a confused{?} lingering, he wondered if something happened while Inosuke was dreaming, before anything else could be asked, a small hand is shoved in his face and shoves Tanjiro back away or was trying to. "STOP GETTING SO CLOSE, YOU'RE NOT THE ONE MEANT TO GET INTO OTHER'S SPACE, CUT IT OUT, YOU CONFUSING BASTARD!" He yells, looking angry, as the skin was flushed with a darker tone of red now, his eyes widen as he looked shocked by what was going on. "I'm fine! When am I not fine, look at me, I'm so great!" He starts laughing loudly, quickly though, his mouth was covered by Tanjiro's hands. Placing another finger to his own mouth, causing a shushing motion. "Everyone is asleep..you've been out all day, you have to keep your voice down." And just like that, Inosuke does listen to the other, but prys the hand off as he sticks his tongue out a bit. "Why should I care? But, fine, I'll do it anyways." For some odd reason, he listens to Tanjiro a lot when he tells him things, maybe since it wasn't that bad? Not the problem here, there was a new issue raising now. "Inosuke..your hands.." "Hah? What about them?" Raising a brow, while furrowing them too, seeming confused by the other's actions. "You got a damn problem with my hands?!" Oof, that was a weird nerve strike for him needless to say. Kamado would blink a few times, before snickering and intertwining their fingers together. "They're just smaller compared to mine, maybe bigger than Nezuko's. But, small to mine.." That fade from the other's voice, he almost seemed breath taken by this little fact, that look on his face read into so many different emotions, he seemed in a stuck state. However, Inosuke wasn't having it, he groans shaking his head a bit, trying to pull his hand away. Face nearly on fire at this point, unable to hide this now. "L-Let me go!" A stutter, Tanjiro felt a weird twinge to his heart, he would make a small cooing noise as he would squeeze their hands. "Hehe, I don't know, do you not wanna hold hands, does it make you nervous?" Almost sounding...smug? Ooh, that sparked the other male, stopping his struggles for a huff, an animalistic noise as a reply.

"I'm not shy, nEVER IS THE GREAT INOSUKE SHY, I'LL SHOW YOU!" That's when his other hand came up, grabbing Tanjiro's other hand, and stares at the already busy ones. Taking him a second to figure out what he was doing, before trying to replicate. It didn't work the first time, taking another try before locking them just right, there he gives a smug grin, with a sneer as he felt proud of himself. "See!? I told you so! I can totally do this, and it be better than what you do!" Another small laugh passes, however, Tanjiro would just stare, that feeling creeping back over. Watching how the hair bounces nicely around Inosuke's face as he laughs, the way his lashes would flutter with every blink. Seeing him happy made the slayer feel weird things. A small blush dusts over his cheeks. _'How cute, has he really always been this adorable?'_ Before much longer, the laughing stopped. Hashibira was staring at him for now with a blank expression, realizing that Tanjiro had been staring at him in a weird way. He makes a weird noise pulling his hands back finally, and into his own lap. It felt like steam was coming off his face from this whole interaction. "Ah..I should leave you to heal, hm?" A hand reaches out petting Inosuke, scratching a bit at his head, as a bewildered look crossed his face. "W-What the hell-" "I figured you deserved some pets, as a reward for doing well today, and letting me help with your wounds a bit more." He said, finally pulling his hand away and moving to stand up. "We should go back to the room where everyone is, yeah? It's been awhile, they're probably knocked out." Inosuke had huffed and grunted getting up, not bothering to fix his yakata as he followed behind him. It was seconds before returning to the main room where Zenitsu was fast asleep, and Nezuko was curled up on Tanjiro's bed waiting for him to get back. "G'night Inosuke, we'll be able to recover more tomorrow." Saying tiredly as he felt a wave of sleep wash over, noting how long he was up waiting for Inosuke to wake up. He would crawl into his own bed, and gently move his sister to the side, and pull her near him. He pets her gently, causing the girl's body to react, curling against his side and breathing softer than before. Now clinging to Tanjiro's clothes finally feeling easier at rest with her brother here. The wild teen was watching them for a second, wondering what it was like to have something like that, bluh, what a stupid thought to have. He didn't want to think about pointless things, he was fine being on his own. HUFF. Inosuke moves to his bed, not wanting a lot of cover over his body as he finally shoved his face into the pillow to get some more rest. Though, it's hard to focus on sleeping when that damned Tanjiro's smile was stuck in his head, making this night a little rougher for him. _What does this even mean, god damn it._

Author's Notes:

* * *

This is my first time writing a fic for this series, and I'm not very far in yet! I stopped at chapter 34, but, also tried taking note and better look at the characters where they currently are at for myself! Once I manage to fully catch up, they'll all be written better and more clear for the future, for now I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this short series!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was no better than last night, it seems Inosuke was acting weirder than normal? He was snarling, and jumping around a bit when Tanjiro would come around him, at one point he was attached to the ceiling hanging out up there. It was...different-not really, now that Zenitsu thought about it. Standing there as he was dumbfounded at how aggressive Inosuke was to Tanjiro, they've been going back and forth at each other for a while. It was more of a one sided argument if anything else, the blond was getting so tired of hearing their yelling, though, something was off about the moron boar's voice, his breathing was off too. Something was..odd, he was trying to figure out what it was, though normally he wouldn't care for the scary, and stupid male. But,that wasn't on his mind anymore no. The blond would snap his head over, hearing softer breathing from the area of the estate, the porch that lead to the garden outside. So it was safe on the inside in the shade for Nezuko to creep around in, she was able to come out of her box and hang out with the boys, as long as they were inside. The girl had moved to sit by Zenitsu, her eyes held big wonder as she watched her brother yelling, only to turn her head over to the blond. Giving a silly blank look of confusion. _'AH, SHE'S TOO CUTE, HOW COULD SOMEONE LIKE HER BE REAL!?'_ His face was in awe, stuck in this stunned, smitten state to how cute she was. That, he almost missed the worried look, of how her brows would lift, and gain a sad look, pointing over to the two bickering boys. OH, she was...yes, okay worried. That would make sense, he looks over to her and would smile, even if he seemed super shaky. "T-Tanjiro's okay...he-he's basically babysitting that wild boar at this point..no need to worry, Nezuko.." Even saying her name made his face turn a bit red, she was stunning in every way, and it was hard to think otherwise. Sure, there were other girls he got rather...out of it, and a bit much for. But, nothing has compared to the demon girl in front of him, she held such a kind sound that match her brothers. Someone who was innocent, only wanting to protect people, as if they were like her family, it was warming to know, and made him keel over right then and there from it. In fact, Zenitsu nearly forgot to breath, if not for the small hand patting at his bicep, reminding him he should stay in the land of the living, no dying on her watch. Quickly he takes a deep inhale, and looks at her in a teary dazed state, moving to grab her shoulders and would let out a small whimper. "Nezuko...it's unbelievable how someone like you even is here...even if you're a demon, you act like an angel!" He started crying, shaking a bit as he would turn his head away. Moving his sleeve to hide his face as he would yell a bit into his sob. Nezuko on the other hand, the girl would stare. Blinking a few times, giving a tilt of her head in confusion, curious what was going. She always seemed so confused for the most part, maybe because of being asleep in the box, and coming out at night.

Still, the blond's mind was more than upset from this situation they were in, even if they had stayed resting like this, it might take up a few weeks or so before they could work something out with their bodies. Since, they experienced more of a drained feeling, so maybe more damage had been done, but from a far point, if that was to make sense form the demons they fought. HOWEVER, the remaining issue still stood, the male didn't know how he was going to be able to make advances on her. While, also trying his best to get Tanjiro's blessing to marry her right there on the spot! No big deal right? Anyone could swoop in and grab her, and it was terrible! How could Tanjiro not think about something like this, his sister was always in danGER! IT ANNOYED HIM TO NO END, GHHH. "Nezuko, please wait for-for me?" He was blushing terribly, and sweating pretty bad from saying this. Like, controlling his heartbeat? Impossible, it felt like it would explode out of his chest any second now, how could he possibly control himself? His world felt like it was spinning. Though again, tugged from his thought, staring at Nezuko once more as she would slowly raise both her hands up. It was like she had been trying to tell him something, but it was hard to tell what it was really, before long, she held them out to him making a small grabby motion as if she wanted to hold his hands or something. With a small inhale, he would start reaching for her hands, though it was a painfully slow process. More of him taking forever to actually reach other. So the demon girl takes matters into her own hands, grabbing the bigger hands, and placing them both in her hair. "Mmph!" Through the bamboo in her mouth, trying to make him move the hands about through her soft hair. Something that her brother would do for her whenever she needed some kind of affection really! That's all this was, Zenitsu on the other hand had to take a second before letting out a loud scream, moving his hands back and curling up on the spot. "I-I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO DO THIS, IT FEELS WRONG! NEZUKOO! I HAVEN'T BROUGHT YOU ENOUGH FLOWERS TO MAKE THIS SEEM RIGHT! AHHHH, WHAT WOULD TANJIRO THINK SEEING THIS-" GUH, RIGHT! He snapped his teary gaze over to where he remembered the other two being last, golden eyes widened realizing…"THEY'RE GONE!?" A hand is placed on his ear, trying to listen around for where they could possibly be! This was terrible, he should not be left alone like this, bad idea! Well, it sounded like they were in the estate somewhere. The more he listened in, the more he didn't notice Nezuko crawling over to him trying to copy his motions to see if she could hear them too. That made Zen's heart nearly burst, an arrow striking through it in a sort of way, he would lean down a bit, gripping his hand onto his clothed chest. "This is how I'm going to die..isn't it?"

A few hours have passed, and the two were wandering around the building together trying to look for the boys who had up and ran off, doing god knows what. Tsk, Zenitsu wouldn't put it past that moron if he was being denied of eating dirt at the moment, and he threw a fit for Tanjiro to take care of. Either way, small whines and whimpers escape him as he now had to look after Nezuko, who was probably more upset about not being able to be around her brother. Which, by standards were understandable, honestly. Yet, every step felt like his last, when knowing she was clinging to his jacket, holding on as if it was a security blanket, it was also worth noting the little sways in her walk. "Mmnn..?" Pink eyes growing weak, and pressing against Agatsuma with every new way they made. It must have been drawing closer to when she normally would nap, Zen screeches a bit when feeling her full weight on his back. He tries moving away, but quickly realized that was a bad idea at the same time, moving to catch her in his arms. "W-What do I do!? I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING TO ME RIGHT NOW, WHY IS THIS SOMETHING THAT I GOT TO BE BLESSED WITH? SHOULD-SHOULD I BE COMPLAINING, BUT SHOULD I BE REALLY DOING THIS!? AHH." He has a small freak out once more, but, stares down at Nezuko. Watching as her hair cupped around her soft, pale features. Almost glowing like the moonlight. The sounds of calm breathing passes through her, letting him have a moment to..actually think. Which was a first to say the least. Quickly, the male scoops up the girl into his arms and heading for the main room where they normally would lay down to rest, and sleep. This was going to be better for her, than laying away from her box, or where Tanjiro wasn't at. Though once stepping into the room, he blinks looking down once she moved around, thinking she was waking up. So he would make a weird clicking noise of panic, moving back and forth trying to figure out where to put her. But, only stopping as whines leave from her, staring down at the demon. It took Zenitsu a few seconds to click. _'Nightmare'_, this shouldn't come off as a surprise to say the least, someone that lived a horrid past like hers was bound to have night terrors leading behind of sweat trail down her forehead, and down her neck, as she looked like she was struggling to keep herself still. Small veins were appearing on her temples as she snarls and growls in her sleep, gripping at Zen's jacket and pushing then pulling him around. The male makes little shrieks of terror when moved around so easy, what was even going ON!? HOW DOES HE STOP THIS!? "Uh..Uh!" Thinking about what Tanjiro might do, he quickly drops to the floor, and curls around her body. Moving to a more protective manner, a few tears falling from his face, not even for his own reason anymore. More because he could hear the pained breathing of what she was going through at the moment. "Hey..Hey! Don't cry it's..it's okay! Everything's alright!" For once, he was trying to be the strong one here, being the one that cries all the time made things harder for comfort. But, he couldn't help feel bad that he wasn't like Tanjiro, and be able to help everyone with their troubles. A hand cups to her cheeks, trying to find some kinda soothing method. "You're safe...and..and so is Tanjiro and everyone else.." He chokes up a bit. Slowly the whimpering stopped, and the girl's eyes would slowly open. Tired, and glazed with what was from a slumber. "Mm?" Grunting a bit, as one of her hands raise up cupping around his. Pressing a cheek into the palm, squishing it a bit, as a thank you for what he had been doing. This caused Agatsuma to poof up into a heat of red, and would feel his body shake, and held her in his arms just finding himself in shock from it all honestly. "GhhHHH w-what is this!?" Trying to process what was even going on right now, noticing that she was clung close to him.

Though, things were kinda stopped after the door busted open as Tanjiro slides the door open, with the look of concern on his face. "Nezuko! Are you alright-?" Oh, he stares at the sight in front of him, watching between the two for a moment as he was getting the picture of what was going on right now. Though, he always thought this was a really weird for Zenitsu to be going after his little sister like this, he did find there to be a comforting smell filling the room. There was no weird attempt, or anything of that sorts. Zenitsu was freaking out again, as he held a hand out waving it around spastically trying to explain himself. "I-I didn't-I wasn't! She was just having a bad dream, and-and I just!" His eyes widen as he felt a hand touching his hair. Tanjiro gave a soft smile, as he tilts his head to the side. "Thank you, Zenitsu, I'm glad you were here to take care of here when I wasn't. She seems to find you comfortable too." A small chuckle leaves him, motioning down as they both watched Nezuko passed out on the blond's laps. A small stomp heard behind them as Inosuke stood there, wearing that boar mask as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Shitjiro, you can't up and leave like that, we were about to duel!" Raising an arm up, giving a small flex, showing the muscle he always showed. Quickly the redhead would make the shushing motion, pointing to Nezuko, and really wanting the loud teen to be whispering for the most of it. "Inosuke, keep your voice down, please, she's asleep." Inosuke tilts his head, before closing the door behind himself, and falling quiet. Which caused Zenitsu to be in shock for a moment, not believing what he was seeing. It makes sense, they were both crazy! But, it seemed like Tanjiro was a calm loon, and could handle the wild fire. The male wipes the tears from his eyes once more, just holding her in his lap. Small thoughts crossed his mind, wondering what it would be like to have a life with this girl. Even though they were young right now, he always thought about the times he might die and miss everything he could have had, so you could see why he was so desperate for the most part.

Zenitsu had bad reputation with women, it never ended well on his part of the coin, but! That doesn't mean he can't sit here and try with this girl in front of him, he can..try. Yes, but, it might be a bit before getting Tanjiro's blessing for anything on his sister. Ghh, that would have to wait, his fingers twitch around her arms, and would glance up. However, it was not the brother who didn't catch his attention, it was the dead blue eyes of the boar glaring into his soul. Everything about it annoyed, and sent chills up Zen's spine at the same time, as if Inosuke wanted something from him, but didn't know how to ask properly. Probably because he didn't know how, with the lack of manners and all, and due to the fact he might not had ever been taught such things when he was growing up. This was making him nervous, quickly, he broke contact with his golden orbs just trying to pay attention to anything else, but he felt the eyes on him. Finally giving in, Zenitsu would gently unhook around Nezuko handing her sleeping form to Tanjiro. "I'll be...back, I hope, that or I'll die…wHICH I WON'T, I'LL EARN YOUR LOVE NEZUKO AND THEN YOU'LL MARRY ME!" He shouts, and would hurry out of the room, grabbing Inosuke's arm and forcing him to follow behind as the door slams shut behind them. Tanjiro blinks in confusion, before looking down to Nezuko, who's curled up against his stomach. He pets through her locks. "I think they're finally getting along, that's great." Now, that statement made moments ago, that...that was another story for him to think on, for now he was going to rest here with his sister till they got back.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Next Chapter is gonna be two bickering boys about the Kamado siblings, I won't post till Sunday on that though, since I'll be busy today and I lack sleep! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sound of different paced footsteps round around the estate, before finally coming to a full stop out back, where now it appeared the sun was going down, so the sky had a beautiful pinkish orange tint to it, as the clouds rolled around the ball in the sky like it was a queen. Zenitsu's attention was on the boar though, his golden eyes narrow as he gave a more than upset look, for whatever reason for them being here right now. He wasn't sure what was going on, but, the other's breathing was all off. "Why were you staring at me, you creepy moron, what reason could you have had to rip me away from my precious Nezuko!" Arms going up in the air, waving them around wildly like something big really just happened, though, in this case it makes sense for the blond's sake. Inosuke stayed silent for a few more moments, his expression was unreadable due to his mask, so his body seemed somewhat limp as he continued staring ahead. "Ghh.." Was all that passed out from him, Zenitsu made an annoyed yell, rubbing his hands through his hair violently, he didn't understand this guy at all! What the hell was his problem anyways!? "THIS, you were doing THIS very thing when we were inside, what's your issue!?" He takes a step forward, raising his hands up a bit as he looked pissed off, but in an oddly comedic way. "You...You just wanted to pull me away from Nezuko, because you thought it'd be funny, didn't-GAH!" Punched right in the face, Inosuke lets a huff out from his snout as his hand draws back, and would stand up straight. Hands on his hips as he would look annoyed as all hell, his mask nearly looked angry following his emotions in suit. "Shut it creep-!" "CREEP!? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S BEEN STARING-" Inosuke cuts him off with a nasty headbutt to the gut, and would flex a bit as he laughs. "I don't understand you." A growl escapes from him, and would grab at Zenitsu's yukata, lifting him up and over a bit with a small shake. "Why do you keep doing that stuff with her? The hell is that all about, it's freaking me out, it's too weird! Is it some kinda attack you're planning against her or something!?" That caught the blond off guard, in the heat of it, he looked terribly offended by that, grabbing the other's wrists and would butt heads with him. They were both grunting and glaring at each other. "HOW COULD SOMEONE LIKE YOU, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE EVEN SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!? I'D NEVER HARM NEZUKO, WONDERFUL SOFT NEZUKO! SHE'S TOO PERFECT! YOU BRUTE! YOU'RE ALWAYS HITTING TANJIRO, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S ACTING CREEPY AND PLANNING!" Zentisu would squeal a little as his legs kicked when hosted into the air, Inosuke would let out an animal cry before slamming the other slayer onto the ground from that, a foot raises up, and sits on his stomach as his arms crossed over his chest staring down. "haHAHAHA! You're really are a fool! It's alright, I forgive you for saying such things! Not everyone realizes!" Not that he really knew what he meant by that, but hey, it made Inosuke sound smart so it was some kinda win wasn't it? Maybe not. ANYWAYS. "It's not right to actually attack follow members, besides, Tanjiro has become my favorite underling! I need to show how strong I am against him!" He moves his arms over each other doing a weird pose. "Ghahaha! I don't even know why I listen to that bastard anyways! He makes things weird, always! So damn nice, it pisses me off." He growls, clenching his fist. "But, sometimes it feels...not pissed off." Slowly his body relaxes, and would stare blankly. Reminded of the times of how nice Tanjiro was to him. Yesterday and today even when they were yelling at each other and seemed like they would fight. All that the red head slayer did..was take him back inside, and offer to feed him something to help his nerves.

That took Inosuke back a bit from the whole ordeal, but had taken it anyways..because Tanjiro's cooking wasn't bad, and he could eat it all day honestly. Though snapping back down when his ankle was grabbed and his foot was lifted up easily due to his distraction. "Aha! I knew your heartbeat sounded different before, and this confirms it!" Zenitsu slides out from under, now sitting up to point the finger over at Inosuke, who in return gave a blank stare and fell limb. "The hell you on about, creep?" The blond looked offended by that, but takes a breath knowing he needed to be a bit more stubborn to keep up with Inosuke. "You! Your heartbeat gets off track, it moves faster and louder whenever Tanjiro gets brought up-lIKE RIGHT NOW! YOU LIKE HIM!" That pissed off the other, making an angry yell leaping over, but Zenitsu was able to dodge just as fast. "I don't even know what that means, the hell are you going on about!?" The boar teen runs and gets the hit this time, slamming his head into the other's side. Making him groan in pain, and go flying a bit. Once done sliding on the ground, and staying where he was with a whine, his head turns slightly over as he begins sitting up again. "Y-You moron, you seriously don't know what it's like to like someone like that?! You're such a poor soul, how could you not get a warm gush of emotions when in the face of someone you find attractive! I couldn't imagine being like you, being around Nezuko is like the heavens have blessed me with someone so cute!" He tears up, holding himself as he begins ranting a little. Inosuke stares, though you couldn't see his face, he made a little growl and you could feel the creeped out look radiating underneath it. "I don't understand any of that, but it sounds creepy coming from you, weirdo." "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Zenitsu quickly makes his way back over, still on his knees, as his hands raise up grabbing Inosuke's own and would cry a bit more, almost pleading. "I know you're an idiot, and a loon! But, you can't really be this dumb to not understand anything Inosuke! This is one of the few times I really feel sorry for you, even when you piss me off!" He croaks out, meanwhile the other kinda was staring, not saying a word, almost silently allowing the other to keep talking. This threw the blond off, since he expected to get smacked or throw away, but taking a breath, he keeps going. "Around Tanjiro, you have to feel something, you might not understand, but your body does, yeah!? The way your heart beats when he talks to you, and I bet you get that dizzy hot feeling, it means you like him romantically, meaning you'd like to be with him as a mate-" Inosuke screams at that word, a term that seemed he understood better. Which is why Zenitsu had thought this was a better time to see if Inosuke knew about those words due to being in the wild. Seem like that was the case. The feral teen pulls away, and kicks Zen in the stomach, sending him to the ground. "IDIOT! YOU IDIOT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, DON'T EVER SAY THAT WORD AGAIN, THERE'S NO WAY I FEEL LIKE THAT! YOU GET ALL STUPID AND WEIRD WITH HIS SISTER! I'M NOT THAT WAY AT ALL!" Zenitsu felt like he might have made a mistake through Inosuke's yelling, but he could hear the quick pick up in the breathing, the way the heart beats rapidly now. Plus, he noticed the red that escaped from under the mask, just reaching to the edge. But, that was noticeable.

This only caused a smile to reach over Zenitsu's face, before turning into a smug smirk. That struck a nerve for the other. Moving into a fighting position. "YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?!" Before long, now confused when Zen was laughing, he didn't understand what was so damn funny, and it made him more flustered and angry not catching onto what was going on. Hating to feel left in the dark for a lot of stuff. Then again, that was a lot of thinking on his part, and wanting nothing to do with that. Better to get the answer straight forward. "You-You moron, you seriously don't understand how much you care about Tanjiro! It's obvious now! You can't hide anything from me, I understand everything! HAHA!" He snorts, and gets up, now feeling more confident for once in front of Inosuke. "If you don't care, then I can tell him about all this!" He turns to go do so, however, only causing Inosuke to freak out in the spot. Shaking and frozen trying to show he didn't care. Nope! Not bothered in the slightest, he…..it didn't..he grunts a bit, as his fists ball up. Inosuke darts forward finally chasing Zenitsu into the estate, past some others that were inside, though not like they were surprised or anything. Once sliding in front of the door, grabbing on the door handle Zenitsu had everything to figure out, but quickly put to a stop as Inosuke dives and tackles him down onto the floor. They caused a huge crashing noise, as they both thrashed, and wiggled in each other's grip. Before long, the door opened on its own, with Tanjiro standing there with Nezuko underneath his arm, staring blankly at the scene in front of them. Inosuke now sitting on top of the blond, with his legs crossed, making sure to put all the weight he could onto him, looking quite proud of himself at that, beaming basically. While poor Zenitsu was on the ground under him, being anchored by someone who was heavier than they looked. "An underling should never challenge his lord, you should have known better! GHAHAHA!" He said. At this point, the slayer on the ground had given up the fight, knowing he couldn't break through to the idiot on top of him. So the next course of action was to talk with Tanjiro, to see how he felt about all this going on, or if he was just as stubborn or clueless. Speaking of said boy, Kamado was trying to get Inosuke off of him. "Come on Inosuke, you really shouldn't be sitting on him, remember what we talked about?" Speaking so calm, and sweet, however Inosuke ignored him at first, trying to not break. However, a hand grabbed his wrist and he grunts getting thrown into the room by Tanjiro. And soon puffs out a grunt when sat on him. "See? It's not so nice when it's you being sat on." But a word wasn't spoken by Inosuke, keeping silent, before snarling a bit like a brat. Tanjiro pets the head of the mask, chuckling a bit from the attitude he was used to by this point. But, the teen under him started blushing from the mask, lucky it kept him hidden away if anything. Nezuko crawls over to Zenitsu, looking down at him making sure he was alright, poking slightly. The blond was up in seconds, holding a hand to his chest. "Ne~zu~ko~ you're so wonderful, you've helped me so much just now, how could I ever repay you? So sweet~!" Nezuko just looked at him awkwardly, now trying to push herself back away from him, realizing what her mistake was in trying to be nice. "Mmn.." Was all she mumbled before worming into the room behind her brother as Zen tried to make chase, but was stopped obviously. "Ahhh~ How could you have such a wonderful, beautiful sister like her still? Nezuko!" Tanjiro made a face, he hated hearing this from Zen, but, not like he could do much about it. Moving his free arm back to pet his sister's head. All the while Inosuke was lost in his own thoughts. _'What did that creep mean? I don't get it at all, Banjitro? Mate? The hell..why am I even thinking all this, it's making me hot.'_ Quickly from thinking too much, he passes out on the spot, hoping this whole thing blows over, though there's a sneaking feeling...that might not be the case.

* * *

Author's Notes:

* * *

Sorry if this seems late and kinda shorter than the other's! I lost my wind to write for a few days, but I didn't want to slack on my posting, so I hope this makes up for it!


End file.
